Tsumiki Manaka
Tsumiki Manaka is the main protagonist of PriPara: Shining Star. She is a 14 year middle school girl. Tsumiki is a lovely-type idol and is also a star-type at times. Her main color is pink, but also black and white with light blue. Most of the time by her friends, she is also called Tsumi. Tsumiki wants to follow her dreams and become an idol and make people happy. She makes most of her friend Usagi's idol clothes and owns the brand "Poppin' Bunny" and goes by the name "Mana". Usagi gave most of her PriTickets to Tsumiki when Tsumiki finally got her PriTicket and asked her to become an idol to make her happy. She is in the idol unit called Pri☆Star. Appearance Tsumiki has long light brown hair with a small bun on one side of her head with some hair flowing down from it in PriPara and normally she has dark brown hair tied into a bun on the side of her head with some hair flowing down from it. When her hair is down, it is a bit lower than her sholders and is wavy and a bit curly. She has big shining pink eyes, with a small star in it. Her height is 148 cm and 154 cm in PriPara. Most people say that Tsumiki is very beautiful, but she denies it and says that she is just normal not beautiful. Usagi also said once that Tsumiki is very charming and feminine. Tsumiki usually wears girly, cute and feminine clothing. She also likes to wear cool clothing, but only sometimes. She usually wears clothes that are colored pink or black with a brighter color. Tsumiki usually wears comfortable, loose and flowy dresses and skirts. Most of the time she wears plain clothing when Tsumiki is at home. Personality Tsumiki is not that confident about herself, but she never gives up on something and is very passionate. She is caring and kind to her friends, but also a bit shy and humble. She is also very sweet and loving, especally to Usagi. Although Tsumiki is quite blunt, honest and a bit insensitive. Her dream is to make people happy by doing what she loves, which is performing. At home, Tsumiki can be lazy and spends time laying down or sitting, while designing in her sketch pad. In PriPara, Tsumiki still has her same personality, but tries to be more outgoing and brave. On stage she has a very bright and strong aura and stage presence. Relations Family *Miyuki Manaka ::Tsumiki's younger sister. Miyuki and Tsumiki are very close and talk to each other about everything. Tsumiki is usually the one who takes care of Miyuki when their parents are not around. She is very open to Miyuki and can tell her anything. Miyuki was also Tsumiki's first fan and she says that her sister is her idol. Friends *Usagi Takahashi ::Tsumiki's childhood friend and is also in the same idol unit. Tsumiki is also her personal stylist. Both Tsumiki and Airi help Usagi become an idol. Tsumiki gets very worried about Usagi due to her injury and always takes care of her. Tsumiki is also very sweet and loving, especally to Usagi. At times she can also find Usagi a bit annoying, but forgives her every time. Usagi has been waiting a while for Tsumiki to get her PriTicket so she can finally become an idol and join her. *Airi Mori ::Airi is Tsumiki and Usagi's close friend. Airi has been Tsumiki and Usagi's friend since the beginning of middle school. Airi also is the songwriter of the unit and writes songs for the unit, Tsumiki and Usagi. Usually, Tsumiki goes to Airi for advice and Airi is like a big sister to Tsumiki. *Eru Hanasaki ::Eru is Tsumiki's rival. Tsumiki actually admires Eru as an idol and is a big fan of her. But ever since Tsumiki's first performance the two of them have been rivals after Eru saw her. Eru is very competitive with Tsumiki and always wants to beat her. *Sakura Hanasaki ::Sakura is the aunt of Eru and was a top idol before. When Tsumiki and Usagi were little, they saw one of her performances and were inspired to become idols. Until now, Tsumiki and Usagi are fans of Sakura. Coords Tsumiki's favorite brand is the star-type brand called Starlight Sky. Tsumiki uses both their star-type clothing and lovely-type. Her casual coord is Shining Star Radiance and changes style later in the series. Her style type is mostly lovely, but also star. Tsumiki also is the mysterious designer, "Mana", of Poppin' Bunny. She also uses the Starlight Sky Cyalume Coord whenever she uses the Cyalume Change. Starlight Sky *Shining Star Radiance Coord (Casual Coord) *Starlight Sky Cyalume Coord (Cyalume Coord) *Starburst Aura Coord *Starry Sky Coord Poppin' Bunny *Lovely Lace Pink Coord *Lovely Happy PriStar Coord (Unit Coord) Songs Solo Songs *Hoshizora~ - This is Tsumiki's debut song and the song she uses in most of her performances. This song was also written by Airi. *Hawaii Party Duo Songs *Happy Days! - This song is a duet song with any of Tsumiki's friends. Tsumiki was the one who wrote this song with the help of Airi. Unit Songs *Make It! - Tsumiki and the unit started singing this song a lot at the beginning and later on rarely sang the song on stage. *Hashire! Idol! - This is their unit's usual song. Role in the Story Past When Tsumiki was 7, she was playing at a local playground by herself. Usagi saw Tsumiki alone so, she went up to her and played with her. Ever since then, the two of them have been very close. There were also a lot of times when they were younger that they would sing and dance together. One day, they went to go watch an idol perform and were amazed watching the idol's performance. The two later realized that they wanted to become idol's when they grow up. Once Usagi started to become and idol, Tsumiki and her have been distant, due to Usagi being busy a lot. Tsumiki later focused on designing and practicing more often. But then, Usagi asked Tsumiki to be her personal stylist and designer. Tsumiki wasn't so sure at first, but agreed so she can spend more time with Usagi and make her happy. Tsumiki was also watching Usagi's performance 6 months before the start of the story. She helped Usagi with her make-up and clothes for her performance. When she saw Usagi's accident, Tsumiki was very frightened and rushed over to Usagi to help her. Since the accident, Tsumiki has been taking care of Usagi. Present 6 monthes after Usagi had the accident, Tsumiki walks to Usagi's house for a visit. On the way to Usagi's house, she finds a PriTicket and picks it up. The time she arrives at Usagi's house, Usagi sees Tsumiki with her own PriTicket and says that it is time. Usagi then asks her a favor, become an idol. Usagi explained to Tsumiki that wont be able to perform and wants Tsumiki to live her dream as an idol since the time has come for Tsumiki to shine. Making Drama Solo *'A Star's Dream' is a Making Drama performed by Tsumiki, and later with Usagi and Airi. It shows Tsumiki following her dream as an idol. Later on as a unit, Tsumiki follows her dream as an idol with Usagi and Airi to help her. *'An Angel's Wings' is a Making Drama performed by Tsumiki. It shows Tsumiki wanting to reach the sky, so she gains wings and flys high up into the sky. *'Starlight Dance' is a Making Drama performed by Tsumiki. It shows Tsumiki dancing with stars lighting up in the background and around her. Unit *'Pretty Starry Sky' is a Making Drama performed by Pri☆Star. This is their usual Making Drama. Quotes *''"Love and happiness, two things we all need~!"'' *''"I don't give up!"'' *''"Let's go!"'' Trivia *Tsumiki's voice actor is Suzuko Mimori, who is also the voice actor of Umi Sonoda from Love Live! *During Cyalume Change, Tsumiki's aura is multicolored stars and later added suns and moons. *Tsumiki represents "Happiness" and "Love". *Tsumiki has the same last name of Laala Manaka from PriPara, but they are not related. Gallery TsumikiCasual.jpg|Tsumiki's normal appearance TsumikiManaka.jpg|Tsumiki in PriPara Category:Characters Category:Idols Category:Girls Category:Lovely Category:Eye Color: Pink Category:Star Category:Hair Color: Brown Category:Miki-Prism-Star Category:Teens Category:Siblings Category:Long Hair Category:Buns Category:Girly Category:Charming Category:Feminine Category:Passionate Category:Loving Category:PriPara: Shining Star Category:Girly Outfits Category:Dresses Category:Skirts Category:Fair Skin Category:Idol Category:Lovely Idol